


A Bone To Pick

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: How dare Bruce not invite him to this stupid Halloween party. Well, Jason is gonna show him. He's gonna crash this party in the most Jason Todd way imaginable. Good thing Tim is there to intervene.





	A Bone To Pick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Biggo Bingo Bango prompt "inexperienced skeleton oral".
> 
> This is not beta read so if you find any atrocious errors/typos feel free to point them out.

Under normal circumstances Jason wouldn’t care about Bruce's extravagant Halloween gala. Jason wasn’t really a big party kind of guy. But finding out that he was literally the only member of the bat family not invited, well that hurt. Dick hadn’t even invited him as his +1. So Jason decided to do the most dramatic Jason thing he could think of: he was going to crash the party.

The man checking the guest registry however was making this a pain. Sure Jason could just come up through the bat cave but he really wanted to make as dramatic of an entrance as possible.

“I’m sorry _sir_ but you simply are not on the guest list.” Harold said. They’d been going at this for so long that they were mow on a first name basis. 

“I’m sure if you call out old Brucey himself he'll vouch that it’s a mistake I’m not on there.” Jason batted his eyes at Harold.

Harold sputtered and was about to say something when two burly men in suits came up behind Jason. “if you would just come with us sir.” The shorter of the men gestured towards the front gate at the manor.

“No, I think I’m enjoying myself right here.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down the security guards.

“if you won’t leave the premise willfully then I regret to inform you-“

“It's fine!” someone yelled from the manor’ s entryway and a few seconds later Tim stumbled out. “He's actually a…” Tim's moth fell open as he took stock of what Jason was wearing.

See, had Jason been invited (and felt inclined to even attend) he probably would have picked a nice costume. Something simple. Well maybe still kind of dramatic. Batman maybe because it would have pissed Bruce off. But since he wasn’t invited he found the cheapest sluttiest skeleton costume he could find. The tank top was almost splitting at the seams it’s so tight, the bottoms were barely more than glorified panties (which were surprisingly difficult for Jason to tuck himself into without making his costume explicit), and the stockings that come with the costume could not compensate for Jason's magnificent thighs so they were in a constant state of rolling down. To top it off he'd found a ridiculously long, curly, red wig. Then since it was a mask party Jason had found a black domino mask that looked suspiciously like one of Dick's and worn it.

To put things simply Jason looked trashy and slutty and oh so good.

“Master Drake?” Harold asked uncertainty.

“What?” Tim’s mouth snapped shut and he looked at Harold with surprise.

“I find it difficult to believe that _he_ is on the guest list.” Harold glared at Jason.

“Yes he is!” Tim squeaked out then grabbed Jason by the arm and started dragging him through the manor. “His invitation must have been lost! Don’t worry! I have this!”

Jason let himself be dragged into the manor and up the stairs, away from the party.

“Tim,” Jason tried to stop in the hallway and talk but Tim seemed determined to drag him down the hallway. To avoid getting his arm ripped off Jason continued to follow reluctantly. “Earth to Tim.”

“I cant…” Tim stuttered out then opened a bedroom door, pulled Jason inside and then slammed it shut. He flicked on the light and then looked Jason up and down again. “Why would you come to the party wearing _that_?”

Jason glanced down at his outfit. “I dunno, I think I look good.”

Tim gaped at Jason.

“Well if daddy dearest had sent me an invite then I wouldn’t have had to make a scene.”

“But you were invited! I specifically sent Dick with a physical invitation for you because I _told_ him if we didn’t do that then you’d make some sort of scene!”

“well he didn’t give me an invitation.” Jason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door.

Tim let out a sigh. “Alright. I’m sure Dick meant to give it to you but he just got distracted. Vigilante stuff. Whatever. We can fix this though, I’m sure I can whip together a costume…” Tim strode over to his closet and whipped the door open. He started pulling shirts out, scowling at them and then putting them back.

“No offence Timbo but your clothes aren’t going to fit me. You’re like what, 130 pounds of twink and I’ve got several inches and like 70 pounds on you.”

Tim spun around and stared at Jason in horror. “You’re right. Crap.” He started striding towards the door. “Well then maybe some of Bruce’s-”

“No!” Jason grabbed Tim's arm and stopped him from opening the bedroom door. “There's no way I’m wearing B's clothes.” He practically snarled.

Shoulders slumping Tim stopped. “OK. Well then maybe Dick's left something here?” He put a hand to his chin ad n started muttering something about the phantom of the opera while he thought.

“Yah also probably not gonna work. In case you hadn’t noticed Dick's got a lot more ass and a lot less thighs than me.” Jason let go of Tim's arm and gestured at his magnificent thighs.

Tim glanced at Jason's thighs and swallowed. “Yah…”

The left stocking had nearly fallen to Jason's knee so he tried to tug it back up. Tim watched every movement closely and a red hue was starting to tinge his cheeks.

“I'm starting to think,” Jason stepped closer to Tim, invading his personal bubble, “that the problem you have with this costume is that you’re finding it very personally distracting.” Jason gently reached out and tipped Tim's chin up so he could look him in the eyes.

Licking his lips Tim locked eyes with Jason. “You look like you should be in a porno.”

Jason smirked. “That was sort of the plan. Well it wasn’t specifically to entice you but I’m honestly not going to complain.”

“Jason, I- we…” Tim tried weakly to protest but the words were getting caught in his throat.

“We what? Shouldn’t do this? I do a lot of shit I shouldn’t.”

Tim let out a soft chuckle. “Yah I guess that’s kinda your thing.”

“So Timbo, what is your thing?” Jason gently trailed a hand down Tim's cheek. “What do you want to do.”

“I….” Tim swallowed hard. “I really wanna suck your dick.”

“Straight to the point. I like it.” Jason grinned. He grabbed Tim by the wrist and dragged him back towards the bed. He laid himself out obscenely and gestured at himself. “Do what you like.”

Tim's eyes roved over Jason hungrily. “I guess I should let you know I've never done this. I mean I’ve had sex. But like not with a guy. Unless you count-"

“Tim.” Jason said.

“Ok yah. I'm one of the best detectives in the world. I can figure this out.” Tim took a deep breath to steady himself then crawled onto the bed.

“That's my boy.” Jason grinned. He reached forward and pulled Tim into an unexpected kiss.

At first Tim was almost too startled to reciprocate. Slowly Jason’s hand slid down Tim shoulder and back until it finally rested on his ass. And gently squeezed. Realizing that this was finally happening Tim nearly melted into Jason and began kissing with almost ravenous hunger.

When they finally parted for air Tim took it in in deep gasps. Gently Jason ran his fingers through Tim’s too-long hair and said, “You really needed that didn’t you.” Jason’s grin turned predatory. “Now, wasn’t there something else you should be doing?”

Tim nodded his head as he scooted down Jason’s body. God that broad chest looked so tempting under that tank top that was nearly bursting at the seams but Tim was on a mission. His fingers slipped into the waist of Jason’s bottoms and oh hello what did we have here? He reverently pulled the bottoms down to reveal beautiful lacy red panties covering Jason’s straining erection.

“My junk was bulging out too much so I had to find some underwear to keep it kind of under control.” Jason said with a smirk.

“These...” Tim traced his fingers along the hem of the panties. “These are yours?”

Jason’s smirk widened. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

God Tim wanted to ask and find out for sure but now that he’s so close to something he’s wanted for so long he had to continue. Regretfully he pulled the panties down and gasped at Jason’s dick. It’s thick, just like his thighs and as beautiful as Tim’s always imagined. it. Gently he reached out and traced his fingers up the length, making Jason shiver.

Licking his lips Tim locked eyes with Jason while he slowly lowered his head. When his lips met the head of Jason’s cock he tentatively licked it.

“That’s it Tim, now do whatever you want to me.” Jason said as he relaxed more into the bed, letting his legs fall apart further.

Letting his eyes flutter shut Tim opened his mouth wide and took in as much of Jason’s cock as he could. God it was huge. He’d never had something so large in his mouth. He choked a little and pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth. Drool was running down Jason’s dick and Tim’s chin. It felt glorious. With enthusiasm Tim tried again to take as much of Jason into his mouth. This time he didn’t gag and with almost glee he pulled back so he could take a quick breath before diving back in.

It wasn’t elegant. Tim was making obscene slurping sounds as he slowly worked Jason’s cock in and out of his mouth. There was drool running everywhere and honestly Tim didn’t care. He was almost worried but then Jason had started letting out little gasps and moans and whispering praise.

Fingers wrapped gently around Tim’s and pulled them up so they were resting beside Jason’s cock. “You can use these too.”

“Yah, ok,” Tim mumbled with the head of Jason’s cock brushing against his lips. He pulled his fingers free from Jason’s and wrapped them around the base of the cock. He slid his hand to match the movements of his his mouth which caused Jason to let out an even louder moan.

The fingers that Tim had just let go of trailed over and gently tangled in Tim’s hair. They didn’t pull or prod, just rested there, sometimes stroking his scalp. They felt amazing and made Tim make little happy sounds.

It didn’t take long for Tim’s jaw to start aching. He wasn’t used to holding his mouth open like this for so long. Obviously he was going to have to practice. A lot. Hopefully Jason would be a willing training partner.

Jason’s fingers pulled on his hair it made Tim gasp and run his teeth up down the underside of Jason’s dick. Jason moaned and bucked hard into the back of Tim’s throat. Tim nearly gagged so he pulled off and stared up at Jason terrified.

“I’m so sorry!” Tim said, voice hoarse. He tried to wipe some drool away from his mouth but it was kind of useless. He was a fucking mess.

“It’s ok, Jay likes some teeth now and then.”

Tim nearly sprang off the bed in surprise. He spun around and locked eyes with Dick who was casually leaning against the door.

“Oh my god! Dick! I- this- we-” Tim stuttered.

“I do at that, Dickie.” Jason said, smirk on his face. “So you just gonna stand there and watch or are you going to join in?”

“What?” Tim squeaked out.

Dick tilted his head and looked between the two men on the bed. “Well, I gotta say I’m surprised how much I enjoy watching you two. But really now how can I resist such a tempting invitation.” He sauntered across the room, a noticeable bulge already forming in the green tights of his Robin Hood costume. He crawled onto the bed, slid a hand up the side of Jason’s head and pulled him into a filthy open mouthed kiss.

Tim watched them with his mouth hanging open. He felt like he was intruding but really neither of them had told him to leave. He’d never considers himself much of a voyeur. He always wanted to be part of the action. But the scene before him was truly something out of Tim’s wildest fantasies.

“You... you’re together.” Tim stuttered out.

“One point to the detective.” Dick said as he slowly sat back to look at Tim.

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Tim started to shuffle off the bed. He needed to get out of here before this became more awkward.

“Tim.” Jason grabbed him gently by the wrist, stopping his escape. “Hey, wait. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean we don’t share.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “What Jay’s trying to say is we’re in an open relationship. And honestly we’d been considering inviting you in to our bed” A wolfish smile spreads across Dick’s face “Or possibly more.”

Tim’s mouth fell open. “Me? Really?”

“I did say I noticed how you looked at me, well I guess us, Tim.” Jason began slowly pulling Tim towards himself. “You can definitely say no but we would really love if you join us.”

“And with the three of us who knows maybe we’ll be enough for each other and it will only be the three of us. Barring special occasions.” Dick shot Jason a wink when he said special occasions.

Heart hammering in his chest Tim nodded. “Yes. Please.”

“Good.” Dick grinned as he reached out and put a hand on Tim’s head. “Now I really want to watch you finish Jason off.”

“God yes.” Jason released Tim’s wrist.

With renewed enthusiasm Tim went back to giving Jason the most enthusiastic blow job of his life. It was wet and messy, drool running down Tim’s chin and Jason’s beautiful cock. Jason bucked a little into his mouth but this time Tim is ready for it so he doesn’t gag.

Jason let out a sharp gasp and Tim looked up through his lashes to see that Dick had pushed down the tank top and was biting at one of Jason’s nipples. God it was one of the hottest things Tim had ever seen.

“Tim,” Jason’s fingers tightened slightly in his hair and tried to push him back. However, Tim wasn’t having any of that. He was getting a rhythm down and nothing was going to stop him. “Tim you-” Jason pulled harder on Tim’s hair and this time managed to pull him off just in time for Jason to cum.

Cum splattered everywhere, some hitting Tim in the face before Jason managed to alter the angle enough and have it shoot all over his own chest.

“Sorry,” Tim muttered.

“No, it’s...” Jason’s eyes fluttered closed for a second while he rode out his orgasm. “Just didn’t want to overwhelm you your first time.”

“Oh.” Tim sat back slightly and studied Jason. He was still panting slightly, cum smeared all over his chest, and one nipple poking out shiny and red from Dick’s saliva.

“You got a little,” Dick pointed at Tim’s cheek.

“Oh!” Tim wiped at his face and it came away tacky with cum.

“Here,” Dick crawled over the bed so that he was right in front of Tim. “Let me help.” He leaned in and started licking the cum off Tim’s face.

Tim gasped and grabbed onto the first thing he could find, which happened to be Dick’s bicep.

Slowly the lick’s moved from Tim’s cheek to his mouth and then morphed into sloppy kisses.

“Hey Dickie,” Jason said.

“Mmm?” Dick pulled back so he could glance over his shoulder at Jason.

“I think you should show Tim how much we appreciated the show he put on. And how good of a job he did.”

Dick turned back to eye Tim up and down. “I agree. Though what are you going to do? Don’t you want to show him too?”

“That is a good point.” Jason pulled his legs out from under his two lovers and crawled over so that he was pressed up against Dick’s side. “Do you think we can manage to share?”

A wide grin spread across Dick’s face. “Well, let’s see what we have to work with.” Dick reached over, unfastened Tim’s pants and pulled out his cock.

“Aww, that’s a real pretty cock. Might even be prettier than yours, Dickie.” Jason purred.

Dick rolled his eyes. “We all know I’m the prettiest Dick around. Though,” He winked at Tim. “Yours is pretty close.”

Tim’s mouth fell open. He didn’t know what to say. Thankfully Dick and Jason saved him by simultaneously going down on his cock. With a loud gasp Tim tangled a hand in Dick’s hair and Jason’s ridiculous red wig.

Jason and Dick went to town licking, sucking on, and trying to kiss around Tim’s cock. This was literally a scene out of one of Tim’s dirtiest fantasies and he could scarce believe it was happening. Before he knew it he was coming, cum spraying on both Jason and Dick’s faces which they promptly went to work licking off each other.

“Oh my god.” Tim put a hand to his chest in a feeble attempt to slow his heartbeat. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Dick let out a loud laugh and wiped some drool off his chin. “This is nothing Tim, just some quick and dirty fun so we can get back to Bruce’s party.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Oh no, I forgot about the party.”

“Honestly, me too,” Jason laughed. “And to think I came tonight just to crash the party.”

“And instead you wound up coming in another way.” Dick laughed.

Tim put a hand over his face.

“So do you want me to take care of that?” Jason pointed at Dick’s obvious erection.

“Not right now.” Dick got off the bed and adjusted himself. “We really should get back out there. Though I think that costume’s done for. Good thing I made sure to have a spare in case you showed up in something inappropriate.”

“Well, if you’d given him his invitation in the first place...” Tim shot Dick a scathing look.

“Hey, I totally gave him his...” Dick’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh yah I most definitely forgot. We may have gotten distracted with uhh some rather vigorous sex.”

Tim flopped onto his back. “You two are unbelievable.”

Jason flopped onto the bed next to Tim. “Well, you’re stuck with us now. You agreed to go out with us so no backsies. At least for a week.”

Tim wanted to look annoyed but in the end he couldn’t help the giant smile that spread across his face. A smile that was mirrored in both Jason’s and Dick’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com)


End file.
